1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus for simultaneously treating both surfaces of a flexible rectangular substrate by horizontally transporting the substrate and supplying a treating solution to both the surfaces of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed substrate and a substrate for electronic paper are formed of a flexible rectangular material, for example. With regard to such a substrate, edge areas adjacent the four sides forming the rectangular shape are contactable areas, but the areas other than the edge areas are non-contactable areas.
A substrate for electronic paper, for example, has a construction having a support layer, an adhesive layer and an electronic paper film laminated in this order. The electronic paper film is slightly smaller in size than the support layer. The edges of the electronic paper film are located about 10 mm inward of those of the support layer. With regard to this substrate for electronic paper, contact with the electronic paper film is forbidden in order to improve precision of the product. During transport of the substrate for electronic paper, for example, contact is permitted only with peripheral areas of the support layer on the side having the electronic paper film thereon. Generally, other substrates in addition to the substrate for electronic paper have central portions that are non-contactable areas and peripheral portions that are contactable areas.
When simultaneously treating both surfaces of the substrate in such a structure by supplying a treating solution to both surfaces, transporting the substrate with transport rollers, for example, would require the transport rollers to contact the lower surface of the substrate, making it impossible to treat the substrate properly.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-107450 discloses a method of manufacturing multilayer printed wiring boards, which develops the multilayer printed wiring boards using a developing jig. The developing jig used in this manufacturing method consists of a metal framework, and a metal bar or metal frame flexibly extended through elastic elements to right and left frames inside the framework. The framework includes hooks attached to outer positions of an upper frame thereof for use in transporting the jig, and upper hooks attached to inner positions of the upper frame for suspending a substrate by the upper end thereof. On the other hand, the metal bar or metal frame includes lower hooks for connecting the lower end of the substrate to the jig. The substrate fixed to this developing jig is transported to a developing chamber, with the hooks attached to the outer position of the upper frame of the jig framework being hooked to a transport rail. In the developing chamber, a developer is sprayed toward both surfaces of the substrate in a vertical posture, from both right and left sides of the jig.
When developing a substrate using the apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-107450, it is necessary to attach the substrate to the developing jig, which lowers treatment efficiency. Analogous to the jig described in the above publication, it is conceivable to use a frame like a picture frame to hold a flexible rectangular substrate, and simultaneously treat both surfaces of the substrate by supplying a treating solution to both surfaces while transporting the substrate with the frame. However, where such construction is employed, there will arise a problem that not only does the treating solution stagnating in the frame impair uniform treatment, but make cleaning and drying of frame portions difficult.